


the avengers are all in this together

by parkersmcu



Series: guilty pleasures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone is a big happy family here, its pre infinity war but civil war ended with no fighting, once again idk when this even takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersmcu/pseuds/parkersmcu
Summary: "High School what? What's that?" Steve questions under his breath.Bucky scoffs. "Come on Steve, even I know what High School Musical is," he says in a matter-of-fact manner.Peter gasps. "Mr. Bucky, you know what High School Musical is?!" He asks in an excited tone that does not go unnoticed by the rest of the team."'Course I do, kid. I may be old, but I don't live under a rock." Bucky winks at Peter.orsome of the Avengers team crashes Peter and Tony's High School Musical movie night.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: guilty pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	the avengers are all in this together

It was a week later that Tony and Peter found themselves in front of the TV with empty Thai takeout boxes ready to start their High School Musical marathon and to say that Peter was excited would be a severe understatement. He had been looking forward to this night all week, as Mr. Stark promised him that he would have his undivided attention for the weekend. Having experienced a particularly rough week which included incessant teasing from Flash and an English report from hell (that kept him from patrolling for two nights in a row), this was most definitely going to be a reward for an exceptionally shitty week. 

Peter also knew that the rest of the Avengers would not be making an appearance at the tower this weekend, as most were off dealing with different missions, with the exception of Clint, who was at home with his family. 

Mr. Stark had queued up the rest of the movies, and they were about halfway through with the first installment. Peter couldn't get enough of looking over at Mr. Stark and seeing him tap his foot and mouth the words to the songs as they played. He was most certainly the coolest mentor ever in Peter's eyes. 

It was supposed to be a nice, peaceful evening. 

Then it was crashed by some unexpectant visitors. 

Gabriella was in the middle of belting out her ballad, When There Was Me and You, when they heard the elevator ding open. They heard the voices of Sam, Steve, Natasha, and Bucky, who were supposed to be on a mission 400 miles away. Peter watched at Mr. Stark scrambled to tell FRIDAY to turn off the TV, but it was too late. The damage had been done. 

"What the hell are you guys watching?" Sam asked with his jaw practically on the floor. 

The rest of the team came walking around and plopped down on the couches with Peter and Mr. Stark. 

Mr. Stark's face had gone white. "Uh, n-nothing Wilson. What the hell are you guys doing back so early anyway? You weren't supposed to be back till Monday," Mr. Stark said, brushing off Sam's comment and hoping that he would just drop it. Peter could feel his mentor's nervousness, scared that his "biggest secret" would momentarily be revealed to his team. Even though Peter thought that it was cool of Mr. Stark to be into something like this, he knew that Tony would never hear the end of it from the team. 

Natasha chimed in while sitting beside Peter and ruffling his hair. "Mission was a bust. Turns out the wannabe HYDRA facilities are way easier to break into and takedown than you would think. We infiltrated the base and took them down in under an hour. Pretty sure we set a new record or something," Natasha shrugged. She looked at Peter. "How's my little spider doing? You get that English report finished?" 

Peter smiled. Besides Mr. Stark, Natasha is probably his favorite on the team. She always makes sure to check in on him during the week and always wants to know how he is doing in school. Exhaling, Peter answered, "Yeah, it only took me all week to finish and made me sacrifice two nights of patrolling, but I got it done. I think I did really well, and I should hear back about a grade sometime next week. I'm just glad to be done." Peter then heard Mr. Stark let out a nervous breath. 

"Come on Pete, you know you aced it with flying colors. I don't know why you're even stressed about it." 

Peter could tell that there was still fear in Mr. Stark's eyes, obviously trying to prolong the conversation and make the team forget what they just saw them watching on the TV. In all honesty, Peter thought that they might be out of the woods. 

They weren't out of the woods. 

"Stark, were you just watching High School Musical?" Sam questions with a huge grin on his face. 

"High School what? What's that?" Steve questions under his breath.

Bucky scoffs. "Come on Steve, even I know what High School Musical is," he says in a matter-of-fact manner. 

Peter gasps. "Mr. Bucky, you know what High School Musical is?!" He asks in an excited tone that does not go unnoticed by the rest of the team. 

"'Course I do, kid. I may be old, but I don't live under a rock." Bucky winks at Peter. 

"Same, kid." Natasha chimes in. "I'm pretty sure everyone here has seen it but Steve." 

Mr. Stark gapes. "Even you, Wilson?" 

Sam shrugs. "Hey man, I know a good musical when I see one. I always watch cheesy stuff like this when I can't sleep or need a pick-me-up." 

Tony is floored. Huh. _Maybe Wilson and I are more alike after all_ , he thinks. 

"So, what are we waiting for?" Natasha asks as she stands up. "I'm going to the kitchen to grab drinks, anyone want anything? I expect the movie to be back on by the time I get back." She winks at Peter. 

"Yeah Stark, let's get this movie rolling," Bucky says as he goes to sit by Peter. 

The group continued watching the movie, and as the credits rolled for the first film and FRIDAY was about the start the next, Peter decides to bring up a topic that he is particularly passionate about. 

"Did you know that there's this whole movement online about how Sharpay is not the villain of the High School Musical series? Specifically, in the first film," Peter says, waiting to see the rest of the team's reactions. All he receives back is blank stares. 

"I mean, think about it," Peter starts. "These outsiders came in and took over something that she has devoted her whole life to just because they want "something different." And sure, they should be allowed to join, no one is saying that they can't. But imagine how upset you would be if you had devoted all this time, practiced so hard, and had it all swept away right under you from a jock and a nerd?" Peter waits for a response. 

"Kid's got a point," Bucky says. "But she went about it the wrong way, you know, trying to just control everything." 

"Oh yeah, for sure. And she was totally out of line in the second movie trying to steal Troy from Gabriella. Everyone knows that they are endgame," Peter says, and he can see Sam roll his eyes out of the corner of his vision. 

"I can't believe we are really debating the premise of a Disney movie. On a Friday night." Sam deadpans. 

Mr. Stark turns almost immediately to face Sam. "You got a problem with it, Wilson, the doors right there. FRIDAY, play the second movie please," Tony says while winking at Peter. 

"You got it, boss," FRIDAY immediately responds. 

Sam puts his hands up in a defensive manner. "Nah man, just making an observation. These movies have got Steve interested, so they are obviously something serious." 

Peter turns to see Steve, who is not even paying attention to the conversation, waiting for the next installment to start. 

Peter then turns to Mr. Stark and smiles. If you would have asked him a year ago what he thought his Friday nights would look like, this is not what he would have imagined. He's sitting around with his childhood heroes, watching High School Musical. But he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Mr. Stark gets up and makes his way toward the kitchen. "Want some popcorn, kid?" He asks before he leaves the room. 

"No thanks, Mr. Stark. I'm good right now," he says and smiles.

After the week he has had, he's good right now. Because he's surrounded by his family. 

_I guess we really are all in this together_ , he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I feel about this one?? sorry it's a little short, but let me know what you think! :)


End file.
